


Haunted Houses

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick go through a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses

"You honestly think this is going to be scary?" Patrick asked Pete, who nodded frantically. 

"Yes, it's gonna be so scary. You're gonna piss yourself." Pete replied, clutching the two tickets for the haunted house. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"We both know you'll be the scared one." Patrick smiled at his husband, pecking his cheek. 

Pete sulked for a moment. "Are you insulting my manliness?" He asked.

Patrick yawned. "Pretty much." Pete's hand found his. 

"Let's go in then." Pete began to pull his husband towards the small line. They were admitted after about five minutes. Pete's heart sped up as they entered the dark entrance, and Patrick yawned beside him. Cheeky asshole. 

The first scare came about thirty seconds in. Pete made an embarrassing squeak, and Patrick snickered. Pete gripped his hand tightly, their wedding bands clinking in the dark. The second came ten seconds later, out of the fucking floor. The person grabbed Pete's ankle, and Pete let out a scream. Patrick roared with laughter, doubling over. 

"You.. You're, you're face!" Patrick managed between laughs. Pete pulled Patrick along again, sulking. Another scare came, popping in front of Patrick. Patrick stiffened, and nearly lost his footing. Pete steadied him, and turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Wha-" Was all Pete managed before he let out another scream. 

 

They managed to make it out of the haunted house alive. "Fucking fuck what the fuck." Pete cursed. Patrick turned to him, a barely contained smirk on his lips.

"I hate you." Pete wheezed, catching his breath from the run they had just had. They had been fucking chased. 

"You love me." Patrick retorted. Pete looked up from his crouched position and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Even if you are a cheeky asshole sometimes." 

Patrick beamed at Pete.


End file.
